una nueva vida llega
by meli black clearwater
Summary: leah esta embarazada y jacob no sabe, pero ella quiero luchar de todos modos.
1. confesandonos

Era tarde y estaban por llegar a la casa de seth iban a pie habían ido a comprar algo a la ciudad

Era la manada de Jacob, quil embry y seth (obviamente Jacob también) solo faltaba uno en realidad una esa era leah quien nunca salía con ellos a no ser de que se trate de cosas de manada.

Seth los avía invitado a cenar esa noche y ellos obviamente aceptaron.

Llegaron abrieron la puerta y entraron, de la cocina salía un olor exquisito estaban muertos de hambre (bueno cuando no).

Holaaa mama! Ya llegamos – dijo seth saludando a sue un beso en la mejilla y con un abrazo.

Holaa sue-dijeron los otros tres restantes.

Hola chicos, como les fue-dijo sue poniendo los platos en la mesa.

Muy bien conseguimos lo que queríamos-respondió el alpha.

Muy bien me alegro ahora siéntense a cenar o sino se enfriara la comida-dijo sue yendo a la puerta de la cocina.

LEAHHHH! BAJA – grito sue a su hija que estaba en su habitación.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa comenzando a cenar .

En eso entra leah a la cocina estaba con un mini short y una polera ajustada que no le tapaba el ombligo. En este tiempo leah avía cambiado mucho ahora estaba mas linda usaba ropa mas sexy y todos se avían dado cuenta de ello sobre todo paul que siempre se le quedaba viendo con unos ojos gigantes, pero había alguien que eso le molestaba mucho que hasta hacia hervir su sangre.

Ese era Jacob que en este último tiempo le estaban pasando cosas raras cuando veía a leah y cuando Paul la miraba con cara de lujuria le daban ganas de golpearlo.

Valla con razón había olor a perros sarnosos – pero leah a pesar de todo no perdía su "simpatía".

También nos alegramos de verte leah- dijo embry quien por razón ya la avía examinado de pies a cabeza.

Leah por favor no empieces –le dijo sue a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

Esta bien, esta bien –dijo leah bufando.

Así comieron rieron todos leah también (aunque no lo crean) pero Jacob no paraba de mirar a leah y esta se daba cuenta y por eso lo provocaba mas, pero este no decía nada solo se maldecía mentalmente por no poder dejar de mirarla.

Habían terminado de cenar y ya todos debían ir a sus casas (menos mal XD), leah se fue a sentar al sillón para ver la televisión.

Muy bien nos vamos gracias por la cena sue-dijo Jacob sonriendo.

Si estaba deliciosa quizás mañana vengamos a asaltar tu refrigerador a la hora de la cena espéranos-dijo quil ya pensando en comida para mañana.

Embry no dijo nada (a lo mejor tenia mucha comida en el cerebro) así que solo se reía de el.

Bien adiós a todos –dijo Jacob saliendo por la puerta

Si adiós- dijeron quil y embry

Adiós chicos los espero mañana-dijo seth sonriente.

Y así serraron la puerta y la casa queda en silencio solo se escuchaba la televisión

Al fin se fueron me tenían harta solo vienen a comer acaso no tendrán comida en su casa digo yo-decía leah apagando el televisor

No seas mala leah son tus amigos y solo vienen a compartir a demás seth los invito y yo siempre los recibiré con mucho gusto-dijo sue con reprobación hacia leah.

Primero, no son mis amigos segundo seth no los invito solo se colaron –dijo leah apunto de subir las escaleras.

Hoo! se me olvido pasarle a Jacob una cartas para Billy, leah puedes ir a dejárselas-dijo sue mirándola

Ni lo sueñes estoy cansada y quiero dormir-la verdad no es que leah estuviera cansada es que no le quería estar cerca de Jacob, a ella también le estaban pasando cosas con el, y lo menos que quería era tenerlo cerca hasta averiguar que era lo que a ella le sucedía con el.

En eso sonó la puerta y leah no le dio importancia así que subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Sue bufo y fue a abrir la puerta

Hoo Jacob, justo me acorde de ti no te di las cartas para Billy-dijo sue dejándolo entrar

Si, iba a la mitad del camino cuando me acorde que Billy me había dicho que te pidiera unas cartas-dijo Jacob entrando.

Están en la habitación de seth sube y pídeselas a el es que estoy un poco ocupada en la cocina ¿puedes?-dijo sue entrando a la cocina

Claro no ahí problema-dijo Jacob subiendo las escaleras.

Subió por el pasillo a la izquierda estaba la pieza de seth y a la derecha la de leah

Sue dormía abajo en la habitación grande, miro a la habitación de leah y tenia la puerta entreabierta así que se asomo para mirar por la abertura.

Ahí estaba ella terminando de ponerse la parte de arriba de su piyama que constaba de un short y una polera muy corta, pero lamentablemente para el no pudo ver nada porque leah estaba de espaldas a el.

Que haces espiándome Jacob-dijo leah sin girarse

Jacob abrió los ojos como plato había olvidado que ella podía olerlo a kilómetros, que tonto había sido, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de estar a "solas" (no tan solos porque seth estaba en la habitación del frente) asique entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras el.

Leah no pensé que te darías cuenta yo…no… lo siento-dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Ya no importa, que quieres-dijo leah dándose vuelta y poniendo sus brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos levantándolos mas para provocar a Jacob, le encantaba hacer eso, porque siempre los chicos caían a sus provocaciones y el no era la excepción.

Por que haces eso-dijo Jacob desviando la mirada de los pechos de leah

Hacer que – dijo ella acercándose a Jacob.

Eso de provocar a toda la manada incluida a la de Sam –leah lo miro asiéndose la que no entendía -no te agás la que no entiendes he estado a segundos de romperle el rostro a Paul porque te mira de manera no muy sana y tu lo sabes- dijo Jacob frunciendo el seño

Celoso Jacob –dijo leah levantando las cejas

De ellos por favor, yo se que a ti te pasan cosas conmigo…leah así que no agás la tonta –dijo Jacob tomándola por la cintura.

Si en tus sueños niño- dijo leah muy cerca de los labios de Jacob.

También- dijo Jacob en susurro y termino de acortar la distancia que tenían y la beso profundamente, no fue un beso brusco fue suave como si de verdad se amaran.

Leah paso sus manos por el cuello de el y este la abrazo mas fuete para apegarla mas a su cuerpo. Y así comenzó una guerra de sus lenguas ,leah acariciaba su cabello y Jacob iba subiendo poco a poco sus manos por la espalda de ella, leah no pensaba nada solo se dejaba llevar hace tiempo que quería hacer esto con Jacob y cuando la beso supo que era lo que le pasaba con el, le gustaba Jacob Black, y en cuanto Jacob la estaba pasando de maravilla, estaba besando a la chica que todos deseaban, por su físico, y el era el afortunado en probar sus deliciosos labios, que también era la chica a la que amaba, pero todo momento bueno debe terminar, así que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire. Leah giro su rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos.

Debes irte Billy debe estar esperándote con sus cartas-dijo leah mirándolo a los ojos, aunque ella no quería separarse de el, lo tubo que hacer pero no se arrepintió de haberlo besado es solo que, se sentía rara y prefirió decirle a Jacob que se fuera

Esta bien… será mejor que me valla-dijo Jacob algo apenado.

Jacob yo….no se….ahí! no se lo que me pasa contigo, cuando estoy cerca de ti yo me pongo nerviosa y me dan cosas que no puedo explicar son como…

Mariposas en la guata son algo que te hacen sentir tan bien que te hacen sentir que vuelas-dijo Jacob mirándola a los ojos y completando la oración de ella

_Si... eso creo que es-_dijo leah en un susurro

Leah….yo no se como decirte esto, bueno yo siento esas cosas cuando estas cerca mío y me siento muy bien así yo…te quiero leah tu me gustas y mucho y no puedo estar lejos de ti por mucho que lo intente- dijo Jacob y le plato un beso en los labios, el beso fue dulce como el primero.

Jacob….-leah no sabia si decirle que ella también lo quería, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero ella era mas fuerte así que mando a la mierda su orgullo- Jacob yo también te quiero demasiado y me gustas mucho- dijo leah mirándolo a los ojos.

Me alegro mucho leah- dijo Jacob abrazándola

Leah aunque sea muy temprano para esto me gustaría que lo intentemos-dijo Jacob con sinceridad

Me parece buena idea-dijo leah sonriendo, y lo beso muy románticamente, pero por falta de aire se separaron.*estúpido aire* pensaba Jacob (XD)

Será mejor que me valla o si no, no creo que pueda salir de aquí tus besos me asen adicto a ti –dijo Jacob sonriendo

Esta bien vete nos vemos mañana -dijo leah separándose de el.

Jacob abrió la puerta para salir y vio a seth parado afuera de la puerta de su habitación mirando a Jacob y una ceja alzada

Hola seth –dijo Jacob un poco nervioso y sobándose la nuca con una mano.

Que hacías en la pieza de leah Jacob?-pregunto seth cruzándose de brazos.

Emmm….yo...Bueno...Seth...Tu sabes-decía Jacob nervioso no sabia que decirle.

En eso apareció leah detrás de Jacob para salvarlo de la golpiza que le daría su hermano celoso.

Jacob solo me ayudaba seth no seas dramático, solo me tropecé y el fue a ayudarme nada mas –dijo leah convencida

Mmm…. Esta bien te salvaron esta vez Jacob, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte- dijo seth no muy convencido y mirando con el seño fruncido a Jacob-aquí están las cartas para Billy-dijo entregándoselas –ahora puedes irte adiós y cierra la puerta al salir-dijo un poco enojado (bueno en realidad celoso), y tomo leah del brazo y la coloco a su lado, y seguía mirando a Jacob esperando a que se fuera.

Bueno esta bien ya me voy adiós seth adiós… leah – dijo Jacob solo mirando a esta ultima.

Así Jacob bajo la escalera, se despidió de sue y se fue a su casa

Porque me miras así-dijo leah mirando a seth

No te agás leah ten cuidado con lo que hagas, no quiero que salgas lastimada, además sabes que mama no te deja estar en tu habitación con un "CHICO" a solas- dijo seth mirándola a los ojos y recodándole lo que siempre le decía sue.

A el no es que Jacob le callera mal, es solo que no quiere ver a su hermana con un hombre, porque sabe todo lo que sufrió en su relación anterior con un "lobo" y no quiere que le vuelva a pasar lo mismo,* es una tonta en fijarse de nuevo en un estúpido lobo* decía seth mentalmente, era lo único que odiaba de los hombre lobo, pero esto solo lo decía por la experiencia vivida con Sam

No te metas seth yo hago lo me plazca- dijo leah apuntándolo con el dedo- además tu que sabes eres un estúpido adolecente y no sabes nada no te metas en donde no te llaman-decía leah enojada-y no hace falta que me repitas lo que dijo sue yo lo se muy bien –dijo de ultimo leah entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo fuerte.

Estúpido niño quien se cree que es, nadie lo llama y se mete...-decía leah para si misma mientras se acostaba en su cama- es un imbécil yo se lo que hago además Jacob no es como Sam…_o eso espero_-dijo leah esto ultimo en susurro y quedándose dormida.

Ella sabia que en el fondo seth solo quería protegerla y que podría tener razón pero ella quería demasiado a Jacob y solo esperaría a ver que pasaba.

Jacob llego a su casa le entrego las cartas a Billy y se fue a acostar estaba cansado, entro se acostó Y se durmió pensando en el beso de el y SU LEAH porque era de el y de nadie mas no del imbécil de Paul que la miraba con cara de perversión ni de Sam solo de el y pobre si alguien la mira de una manera no sana porque es capaz de volarle la cara ahí mismo sin importar quien este.

A la noche siguiente sue estaba preparando la cena para las bestias que vendrían

En eso se abre la puerta de la casa y entran todos riendo y diciendo estupideces

Hola chicos- dijo sue alegremente

Hola sue-dijeron todos a coro (XD)

Bueno tomen asiento la cena esta lista pueden servirse-dijo sue sonriendo

Muchas gracias se ve delicioso-dijo Sam sentándose en la mesa seguido por Paul, jared, embry, quil, pero Jacob aun no se sentaba el quera esperar a leah

A quien esperas que no te sientas Jacob-dijo embry sonriéndole

Yo…em…a seth, si a seth-dijo Jacob con cierto nervio *tonto debes sonar mas convincente la próxima vez o si no notaran algo raro en ti* se decía Jacob mentalmente.

En eso baja seth por la escalera alegremente

Hola! A todos como están-dijo seth sentándose la mesa como los demás.

Hola seth-dijeron todos.

Solo falta leah que baje, emm… Jacob porque no la vas a buscar- dijo sue mirando a Jacob, ella sabia que algo raro estaba pasando entre el alpha y su hija pero eso no le molestaba a ella le agradaba Jacob y le gustaría mucho que estuviera con leah para que ella no se sintiera sola y dejara de sufrir por Sam

Yo… bueno esta bien – dijo el sin hacerse mucho de rogar.

Es para hoy por favor Jacob no se entretengan- dijo embry en tono de broma y sonriendo, todos rieron, todos menos Sam a quien no le agradaba la relación que tenían esos dos.

Jacob solo miro a embry con el ceño fruncido, pero en su interior odiaba a embry por haber dicho eso, ahora no podría demorarse lo que el quería o si no al bajar todos los molestarían.

Camino por el pasillo y toco la puerta de leah y se abrió y vio a una leah hermosa con una mini falda de jeans y una polera blanca que se amarraba a su cuello y le llegaba un poco mas arriba del ombligo.

Hola Jacob-dijo leah sonriéndole, Jacob la miraba embobado de pies a cabeza-Jacob, estas ahí-dijo leah golpeándole levemente la cabeza

Ahh?... si hola leah, lo lamento es que estas tan hermosa que es imposible no comerte con la mirada-dijo Jacob tomándola por la cintura y ablándale muy cerca de los labios.


	2. cuando Billy no esta

A si?- dijo ella terminado con el espacio entre ellos y dándole un beso apasionado. Paso sus manos por el cuello de este acariciándole el cabello y el la abrazaba por la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso .pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar en la boca de ella, ella sonrió entre besos y lo dejo pasar, el comenzó a saborear cada rincón de su cavidad que sabia deliciosa. Jacob subía sus manos pasándolas por la espalda y por su abdomen plano por debajo de la polera hasta llegar al brasier de ella, leah solo suspiraba con las caricias de Jacob. Pero lamentable mente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Lo lamento me encantaría seguir pero abajo nos están tomando el tiempo-dijo Jacob al separase de ella y sonriéndole.

Esta bien, pero no sabes lo que te pierdes-dijo leah susurrándole al oído y jugando con la orilla del pantalón de el.

Leah…-dijo en un suspiro- no me hagas esto…mmm… por favor…..sabes… que soy débil –dijo Jacob con los ojos cerrados mientras leah seguía jugando con su pantalón y metiendo un dedo entre el pantalón y el bóxer.

Hacer que?, yo no hago nada – dijo esta sonriendo. En eso Jacob la tomo por el trasero levantándola y estampándola contra la puerta haciendo que esta se serrara bruscamente haciendo un sonido fuerte, pero a Jacob no le importo.

No juegues con migo o te saldrá caro-dijo besándola con brusquedad y acariciándole los muslos y apretando el trasero de ella con sus manos.

Jacob…-dijo leah jadeando –abajo nos esperan –dijo esta tratando de separarse de el.

Esta bien pero me la debes –dijo el posándola en el suelo – vamos aunque yo creo que ya se comieron todo.

Bajaron por la escalera y entraron a la cocina y en ese momento se ponen a aullar todos y otros a reír y levando las cejas

Menos mal que la ibas a buscar i volvían, porque o si no hubieran estado toda la noche ahí arriba-dijo embry entre risas.

Oye Jacob súbete el cierre –dijo jared, y Jacob se mira y LO TENIA ABAJO no sabia en que momento se le había bajado y estaba rojo al igual que leah- jajajajajajjajaja si que eres rápido he?

Jajajakkajakjakjajja – todos reían incluida sue.

Ja. Já muy graciosos, pero para mala suerte de ustedes no paso nada- dijo leah con el seño fruncido.

Tranquila solo bromeamos no te pongas grave además tu misma dijiste que no paso nada cierto?-dijo Paul con una ceja alzada. Todos la estaban mirando

Cierto no paso nada-dijo ella mirando a Jacob y este no dijo nada solo se sentó a comer el sabia que leah no quera que nadie se enterara de la "relación" de ellos

Todos comían y decían estupideces (como siempre)

Chicos tengo algo que decirles-dijo Sam serio – pero necesito que estemos a solas y en silencio- dijo mirando a sue.

Así que se levantaron de la mesa dando las gracias por la comida y yendo hacia el living para sentarse y escuchar lo que Sam debía decirles.

Bueno el otro día me encontré con el Dr. cullen y hablo con migo, me dijo que lo vulturín vendrían en un mes aprox. Que ellos vendrán a… eliminarlos. Me dijo que aro le abría dicho que su raza no necesitaba a vampiros como ellos así que los eliminarían del mapa, bueno en fin aparte de ese problema esta el del bebe que espera la chica nueva bella? Creo, le dijeron a los cullen que ese bebe no podía nacer que era una deshonra o algo así, la verdad es que no me interesa saber porque vendrán, el problema es que vendrán y atacaran nuestra tierras y debemos luchar, además el cullen me pidió ayuda para la batalla y pensé que seria entretenido matar algunos murciélagos-dijo Sam terminando con la historia y mirando a algunos que estaban un poco sorprendidos como Quil, Embry y Jared- bueno el cullen me dijo que Jacob estaba enterado de todo esto –dijo Sam mirando al Jacob-o no Jacob?

Si la verdad es que si sabia pero no dije nada por que el me pidió que quería hablar con tigo primero Sam para ver si tu también estabas de acuerdo-dijo Jacob defendiéndose

Esta bien y que opinan chicos, bueno al fin y al cabo tendremos que luchar igual si llegan a pisar tierras quileutes-dijo Sam

A mi me parece bien hace tiempo que no ahí acción por estos lados- dijo Paul sonriendo de medio lado

A mi también me parece bien ósea con tal de defender nuestras tierras-dijo seth con el apoyo de Quil.

Ok. Entonces debemos entrenarnos mucho para que no nos pillen desprevenidos- dijo finalmente Jacob

Hey! Que te pasa si estamos en perfecto estado- dijo Jared sonriendo

Todos estallaron en risas, y en eso quedaron defenderían sus tierras llegara el que llegara, y además se divertirían en el proceso.

Después de eso decidieron que era hora de irse pero decidieron esperar por una petición de Jacob, el y leah se despidieron en privado lejos de los demás

Ellos estaban en la cocina sue había ido a su habitación, y los demás estaban en el living hablando y riendo.

Porque no me comentaste nada acerca de lo de los vampiros que vendrán-dijo leah mirándolo.

No lose, se me paso aparte que el Dr. Cullen me pidió que esperara a que el le dijera Sam- dijo Jacob con sinceridad

Porque esta enojada por eso- dijo Jacob mirándola y tomándola por la cintura.

No tonto es eso que… no se, ya olvídalo-dijo ella dándole un beso profundo.

Jacob la abrazo más fuerte y la acorralo contra un mueble de la cocina y comenzó a acariciar su cintura, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo y se besaban intensamente.

Me encantaría continuar lo que comenzamos el otro día en tu habitación- dijo Jacob al oído.

A mi igual pero tendrá que ser otro día porque ahora deber irte los chicos te esperan solo a ti-dijo leah dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

No es justo –dijo Jacob haciendo pucheros como niño pequeño.

Jajaajajkaja, no seas tonto, _te prometo que te recompensare_-dijo ella estas últimas palabras en su oído.

Esta bien espero que la recompensa sea buena –dijo el dándole un beso en los labios, pero en eso

Cof…cof-dijo seth fingidamente-lo siento por interrumpir –mirando a los dos que ya se habían separado y estaban mas rojos que un tomate-pero Jacob los chicos te esperan-dijo seth antes de salir de la cocina.

Esta bien ya voy!- dijo Jacob ablando un poco alto para que lo escucharan-bueno me tengo que ir amor pero te vendré a ver mañana, te amo- dijo dándole un beso corto a leah.

Yo también te amo Jacob y te espero mañana-dijo ella saliendo de la cocina de la mano de el.

Lamentamos interrumpir su momento romántico pero debemos irnos-dijo Paul sonriendo al igual que muchos que estaban en la puerta de la casa de los Clearwater.

Bien nos vamos adiós leah… adiós seth-dijo Sam siendo el primero en salir

Si adiós chicos-dijeron Quil, Embry, Jared, y Paul.

Adiós amor adiós seth-dijo Jacob dándole a esta un beso corto en los labios antes de salir

Adiós amor…. Adiós chicos-dijo leah

Si adiós a todos-dijo seth despidiéndose con la mano.

*****************************************************************************ha pasado casi un mes sola falta una semana para eso y los lobos se han preparado muy bien,

En cuanto a Jacob y leah, se habían visto casi todos los días y ya todos sabían que ellos tenían una relación, en un principio a Sam no le pareció nada bien pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando al igual que todos, y sue estaba muy feliz por que su hija lo era.

Bueno ellos ya eran como novios o algo mas así que ya habían pasado aun nivel mas alto en la relación, ya habían tenido unos "encuentros amorosos" pero siempre se cuidaban así que no había problema, solo hubo una vez que no lo hicieron.

En una de las semanas leah fue a visitar a Jacob y se encontró con Billy.

Hola Billy que tal-dijo leah alegremente parada en la puerta de la casa

Hola leah cariño, pasa por favor-dijo Billy haciendo que leah pasara-vienes a ver a Jacob, pasa adelante esta en su habitación-dijo Billy señalando la puerta serrada de esta

Gracias Billy- dijo leah y avanzo Asia la pieza de este y entro sin tocar la puerta, era ya una costumbre ya que el hacia lo mismo. Entro en la habitación y el estaba recostado en su cama leyendo no se que cosa.

Hola amor-dijo leah lanzándose encima de el.

Hola mi amor- dijo Jacob atrayéndole la cara para darle un beso en los labios.

Como has estado- dijo ella acomodándose al lado de el

Bien extrañándote y tu-dijo Jacob mirándola como un niño pequeño

Yo igual te e extrañado mucho – dijo ella acercándose y dándole un beso profundo, Jacob aprovechándose de la oportunidad se posiciono encima de ella y comenzó a recorrer sus muslos con las manos de el, leah sonreía entre besos y acariciaba su cabellos, Jacob subió una mano hasta la cintura de ella y comenzó a acariciarla debajo de la polera hasta llegar a su brasier y tocando su seno encima de este.

Ja…jaco….Jacob- decía leah entre jadeos- Jacob….no-decía leah tratando de sepáralo- Jacob! Escúchame por favor- decía leah por fin separándolo de ella

Que pasa acaso no quieres hacerlo, digo, es que hace mucho que no lo hacemos y bueno…-dijo Jacob mirándola.

No, no es eso tonto, es solo que te vine a invitar, y tu te aprovechas de la situación- dijo esto ultimo mirándolo con reproche.

Yo…pero si yo no ice nada tu eres la culpable aquí, porque me provocas-dijo el besando su cuello.

Jacob por favor estoy hablándote-quitándoselo de encima nuevamente.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo a donde quieres que vallamos-dijo el resignación

Quiero que vayamos a la playa a caminar un rato-dijo leah sonriente.

De acuerdo vamos-dijo Jacob levantándose de encima de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta, siendo seguido por leah.

Ya estaban por salir de la casa.

Billy iremos a dar una vuelta a la playa volvemos en un rato-dijo Jacob dirigiéndose a Billy que estaba en la cocina

Esta bien Jacob –dijo Billy desde la cocina.

Así pasamos la tarde en la playa hablando, jugando, y besándose, pero ya era un poco tarde así que decidimos regresar a la casa de Jacob. Entramos y todo estaba en silencio, pero había una nota en la mesa de entrada que decía

"Jacob fui a la casa de charle a buscar algo vuelvo enseguida, prepara la cena, o no mejor dile a leah que la prepare a ti se te puede quemar jajajajajja no mentira hijo

Te quiero, Billy"

Bien menos mal que es mi padre-dijo Jacob con sarcasmo

Esta bien cariño preparare la cena-dijo leah entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa.

Ya estaba lista la cena solo quedaba esperar a Billy, como Jacob no quería desaprovechar el tiempo, comenzó a besar a leah, en la boca en la nariz en el cuello, y la acariciaba encima de la ropa, sobre todo sus senos que a el le encaban.

Ho no Jacob no…. Billy podría llegar en cualquier momento- dijo leah al darse cuenta lo que Jacob quería.

Vamos leah no demoraremos mucho solo una vez, además Billy tardara siempre se entretiene en casa de charle – dijo y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Se besaban con desenfreno Jacob estaba ansioso y comenzó a levantar la falda de leah mientras la acariciaba, ella solo jadeaba, luego bajo sus bragas, y leah comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón de el, lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro de ella.

Jacob….no….tenemos…..protección- decía leah con dificultad.

No… te preocupes…no pasara… nada-dijo Jacob sin tomarle mayor importancia.

Y siguió en lo suyo leah bajo sus pantalones y luego sus bóxer pudo notar que Jacob estaba muy excitado. El no quiso esperar más así que la penetro de una y comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero cada vez las embestidas eran más fuertes y profundas y siguieron así hasta que llegaron al clímax. y Jacob poso su frente en la de ella mirándola a los ojos los dos estaban agitados por lo recién hecho.

JACOB! Ya llegue, estas en casa?- era Billy quien entraba por la puerta principal

Leah abrió unos ojos gigantescos y miro a Jacob quien estaba en las mismas, así que el salió de ella y se subió el bóxer y abrocho el pantalones lo mas rápido que pudo, al igual que leah que subió sus bragas y bajo su falda, y trato de arreglarse un poco.

Billy venia entrando en la cocina y los vio ahí parados a los dos al lado de un mueble un poco rojos y despeinados.

Que les ocurre porque están tan rojos –dijo mirándolos con cara de pícaro y con los ojos pequeños, estos se pusieron rojos y se miraron-jajajajajjajja es broma chicos, lo único que espero es que se cuiden, no quiero ser abuelo siendo un hombre tan joven-decía Billy con gracias

Por favor Billy-dijo Jacob rojo-además ya no eres joven-dijo Jacob riendo.

Hey! Como que no, estoy en toda la onda chico-dijo Billy sonriendo

Leah solo se reía de las cosas que decían, cenaron y Jacob fue a dejar a leah a su casa y en el camino.

Jacob, me preocupo lo que dijo Billy-dijo leah un poco asustada.

Que cosa?-pregunto Jacob.

Lo de la protección, nosotros no usamos y eso me asusta mucho, no es que no quiera un hijo con tigo, es eso que somos muy jóvenes y me da miedo-dijo leah mirándolo a los ojos.

Tienes razón, pero no te preocupes amor no pasara nada tranquila- dijo el dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dejándola en la puerta de su casa.

Te amo adiós-dijo Jacob despidiéndose

Yo igual te amo, adiós-dijo leah entrando a su casa.

Esa fue la única vez que no ocuparon protección pero leah no noto nada malo en las semanas siguientes así que no se preocupo, pero lo que ella no sabia era que los resultados tardarían un poco.

* * *

**eso es todo espero les guste **

**dejen review **

**besos y gracias.**


	3. la noticia

Era lunes de la última semana del mes y todo andaba bien en la push.

Hoy habían quedado de cenar en la casa de Emily y Sam

Todos habían llegado y estaban sentados en la mesa riendo y cenado la deliciosa comida que había preparado Emily, cuando terminaron de cenar fueron al living a ver televisión y mientras otros conversaban.

Leah había ido a buscar un baso con agua a la cocina, y se dirigió al living, poso el baso sobre una mesita que había al lado de ella (ella estaba de pie)

Leah…_leah...Leah-leah_ escuchaba la voz de Emily a lo lejos y poco a poco comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesando al igual que sus parpados, y de un momento a otro vio todo negro.

Todos vieron como leah estaba parada ahí mientras Emily la llamaba y que poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo, pero antes de golpearse unos brazos fuertes la agarraron.

LEAH!-dijo Jacob arrodillado en el suelo con ella en brazos.

Todos se acercaron velozmente a ver como estaba leah

Leah!...leah!-decía Emily pegándole suaves cachetadas en la mejilla para que despertara-Jacob tráela a mi habitación para recostarla-decía Emily un poco alterada y abriendo la puerta de su habitación-Sam llama al …..rápido no te quedes mirándome-decía Emily un poco enojada al ver que Sam no reaccionaba.

Leah ya estaba en la habitación con Emily y todos los chicos en el living esperando al

Esos síntomas yo se de que son….desmayos, vómitos….mmm….-decía Paul mirando a Jacob con una sonrisa, ya todos estaban mas tranquilos porque leah ya había despertado y estaba bien solo esperaban al Dr. Culle para que le dijera que era lo que había pasado.

Así y de que son esos síntomas-dijo Seth inocentemente, mirando a Paul.

Veras Seth cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman ellos tienen….-le decía Jared a Seth tratando de explicarle, lo que paúl quiso decir y el sabia que Jacob se enojaría con eso , así que decidió seguirle el juego a Paul.

Sierra la boca Jared!-dijo Jacob enojado interrumpiendo el relato de Jared el no quería ni imaginarse que leah podría estar embarazada.

Por que te enojas Jacob puede que sea verdad lo que Paul dice-decía Embry que también quería cabrear a Jacob-además no te agás el santo todos aquí sabemos lo que hacen tu y leah cuando están solos- dijo Embry con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya basta quieren! Leah no esta embarazada si eso es lo que creen….imbéciles-dijo Jacob ya enojado.

En eso suena la puerta y Sam fue a abrir y era el

Hola chicos, donde esta la enferma-decía cullen saludando a todos

Hola doc. –Dijo Jacob –leah esta en la habitación de Emily-decia Jacob señalando la habitación de esta.

El doc. Entro en la habitación y vio a leah recostada en la cama

Hola leah como te sientes-dijo cullen dejando su maletín encima de la cama y comenzando a chequear a leah.

Muy bien no tengo nada solo fue una recaída….son unos exagerados no me pasa nada-decía leah bufando ya que Emily la había obligado a quedarse acostada hasta que llegara el doc. y la chequeara.

No digas eso leah…puede ser algo grave-decía Emily que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama

E.X.A.G.E.R.A.D.A!-decía leah al aire

Muy bien leah, creo saber lo que ocurre con tigo, pero necesito que te agás test para ver si estoy en lo cierto- decía cullen pasándole una cajita para que entrara al baño y se lo asiera.

Leah entro se izo el test y salió, lo único que quedaba ahora era esperar.

Ya habían pasado los minutos necesarios y el vio el test y corroboro lo que el creía.

Si leah efectivamente tu….estas embarazada-dijo el .

Leah estaba con los ojos como dos platos estaba demasiado sorprendida ella no quería creerlo…no podía creerlo-no….no…esto tiene que ser una broma –decía leah que estaba que estallaba de los nervios-pero como…..cuando…no…. No puede ser posible…..Jacob y yo siempre nos protegimos…esto no me puede estar pasando a mi-decía apunto de llorar y agarrando su cabeza con las manos.

Emily la abrazo ella estaba igual de sorprendida que leah no podía creerlo.

Leah no paraba de llorar y decir "esto no puede pasar a mi, no", y Emily solo la abrazaba para calmarla un poco.

Leah lo lamento que siendo tan joven estés embarazada pero todo saldrá bien….tranquila-decía el tratando de calmarla.

No…no…no…no usted no entiende-decía leah entre sollozos-como se lo diré a sue a…_Jacob_-decía pensando en este ultimo

Tranquila leah todo estará bien yo estaré con tigo-decía Emily acariciándole la cabeza.

Quieres que valla a buscar a Jacob para que le digas la noticia-dijo el

NO! No por favor no quiero que nadie se entere aun –dijo leah un poco mas calmada que antes

Esta bien tranquila-dijo el cullen-bueno chicas debo dejarlas espero estén bien, y tranquila leah todo estará bien –dijo el despidiéndose.

le podría pedir un favor-decía leah mirándolo a lo que este asintió con la cabeza-no le diga nada a los chicos solo dígales que sufrí una recaída no quiero que nadie se entere aun-decía leah recostándose en la cama en posición fetal.

Esta bien leah no diré nada, adiós-dijo este saliendo de la habitación.

! que tiene leah? – dijo Jacob acercándose a el apenas lo vio salir de la habitación

Nada tranquilo Jacob solo era una recaída- decía el doc. Despidiéndose de todos y saliendo de la casa.

Me alegro por eso- dijo seth alegre

mmm. yo igual –dijo Jacob, acercándose a la puerta para entrar a la habitación.

Entro y leah estaba recostada dándole la espalda a el en posición fetal-_leah…_-susurro el.

Emily lo miro –Jacob será mejor que la dejes descansar no se siente muy bien ella se quedara aquí esta noche, no te preocupes-decía Emily acercándose a el .

Esta bien creo que es lo mejor-dijo Jacob saliendo de la habitación.

Que ocurre Jacob como esta leah-decía Seth

Ella esta un poco mal así que se quedara aquí esta noche mañana ira a su casa- dijo Jacob con cierto aire de pena.

Esta bien, creo que lo mejor será irnos-dijo Paul.

Todos se fueron a sus casas y Emily quedo con leah solas.

Que voy a hacer Emily- decia leah entre sollozos

Leah tranquila todo estará bien-decía Emily al tratar de calmarla

No no le estará como se lo dire a sue, ella me dijo que me cuidara-decia leah

Ella lo entenderá –emily comprensivamente

No lo puedo creer siempre no cuidamos….._excepto esa vez_-dijo leah esto ultimo en susurro-y como se lo dire a Jacob, no se como se lo tomara, y si no lo quiere-decía leah pasándose mil películas en la cabeza

Tranquila leah el siempre te querrá y obviamente querrá a su hijo que es una bendición de dios, tu tranquila, ahora duerme y descansa no vemos mañana-dijo emily dándole un beso en la frente

Esta bien buenas noches-dijo leah quedándose dormida.

*****************************************************************************ya solo faltaba un día para la gran batalla, y leah en toda la semana anduvo como alejada de todos hasta del mismísimo Jacob al cual evitaba siempre que podía, todavía no le decía nada a sue, los únicos que sabían era Emily y el .

Aunque sue algo sospechaba había visto a leah vomitando de la nada ella decía que era solo malestar estomacal, pero eso ella no se lo creía.

Era de noche y era hora de la fogata afuera de la casa de los Clearwater.

ya estaban todos alrededor de la fogata , todos estaban comiendo malvaviscos, además las historias ya habían terminado y solo reían y conversaban.

Toma leah quieres uno – dijo Embry ofreciéndole un malvavisco a leah, ha esta se le revolvió todo el estomago y se le puso todo verde, le vinieron una ganas inmensas de vomitar al ver esa cosa asquerosa que Embry le había ofrecido. Así que salió disparada para adentro de la casa

Embry quedo con los ojos abiertos – yo no le ice nada- decía Embry defendiéndose tras todas las miradas posadas sobre el.

_Esto ya es demasiado algo le pasa a leah_-decía sue en un susurro, así que se paro y fue tras leah.

Dejando a todos con cara de interrogación.

Emily se veía con cara de preocupada.

Emily tu sabes algo?-le decía Jacob al ver la cara que tenia- dímelo.

Si dinos que le ocurre a leah porque esta tan rara-decía Jared con la boca llena de malvaviscos

No es nada que les incumba a ustedes-dijo Emily parándose y yendo a la casa.

Jacob la detuvo a la mitad del camino y la tomo por el brazo-si me incumbe Emily, leah es mi novia y quiero saber lo que le ocurre porque ella no me lo quiere decir-decía mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad.

Lo lamento Jacob pero si ella no te lo dice yo no puedo hacerlo…. De verdad lo lamento- dijo Emily entrando a la casa.

Dentro de la casa:

Leah estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes porque le había quedado un sabor horrible en ella, salió del baño y estaba sue afuera de este *llego la ora* pensó leah.

Leah que te ocurre-dijo sue cruzada de brazos

Nada sue no te preocupes es solo un malestar-dijo leah esquivándola y yendo hacia el living.

Crees que soy tonta! se que algo esta pasando, y quiero la verdad-dijo sue seriamente

Ya te dije que no es nada sue –dijo leah se sentía un poco mareada y se desmallo igual que la otra vez pero mas leve.

LEAH!-dijo sue sujetándola.

Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo medio mareada.

Como que estas bien , no estas bien leah has estado vomitando y recién te desmallaste-dijo sue estérica- CREES QUE SOY IDIOTA! DIME LA VERDAD LEAH-dijo sue gritándole

Leah se sentía demasiado presionada con sue gritándole como desquiciada y bajo tanta presión estallo en llantos. Sue al verla asi se calmo un poco y fue a abrazarla.

_Hija necesito saber que es lo que te pasa, para así poder ayudarte_-le dijo sue al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello

Sue…..yo…..-decía leah secándose un poco las lagrimas y alejándose un poco de sue para mirarla a los ojos-sue…yo..Estoy…embarazada!-dijo leah mirándola con susto.

A sue se desfiguro la cara al escuchar lo que menos quería oír, era de que su hija, su pequeña y dulce niña iba a tener un bebe!, estaba enojada, feliz, triste, y con muchas emociones mas.

Pero en este momento solo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien pero envés de eso le salió otra cosa.

QUE!, como…cuando…porque leah tu …tu.. Ahhhhh! No lo puedo creer-dijo sue sin saber que decir

Yo ….yo…. yo lo siento lo siento tanto sue tengo miedo-decía leah entre lagrimas- yo no quería que esto pasara, yo solo…..no se que paso-dijo llorando, y con un mar de lagrimas en su bello rostro.

Leah hija….-dijo sue abrazándola para consolarla-yo lo lamento tanto hija por no darme cuenta antes, tranquila bebe todo estará bien…..yo te ayudare-dijo sue hablándole con cariño a su hija, y acariciándole el cabello.

Mama tengo tanto miedo-dijo leah abrazando a sue y refugiándose en ella.

Tranquila amor todo saldrá bien-dijo sue sentándose en el sillón con leah- pero y Jacob…el…sabe –pregunto sue

No…. El no lo sabe y no quiero que sapa aun no sabría como decirle-dijo leah mirándola.

Esta bien tranquila, ahora será mejor que te vallas a dormir para que descanses-dijo sue mirándola con cariño.

Esta bien, tienes razón debo estar bien para mañana –dijo leah levantándose.

No estarás hablando de la batalla cierto?-dijo sue con duda

Claro debo estar fuerte para luchar-dijo leah

Ni lo sueñes leah, no iras a ningún lado debes cuidarte, no permitiré que vallas-dijo sue con autoridad.

No es tu decisión sue es mía, además no estoy invalida ni nada por el estilo, yo se lo que ago.- dijo leah subiendo la escalera para no seguir escuchando a sue.

Leah…..-dijo sue al aire

En eso se abre la puerta, y era Jacob quien entraba.

Que ocurrió sue, como esta leah?-dijo Jacob con preocupación

Tranquilo Jacob todo estará bien-dijo sue con cariño

Es que hace bastante que me esta evitando, ya no me trata como antes esta muy distante-dijo Jacob con pena

Tranquilo Jacob, no es nada de eso, al contrario ella te quiere demasiado y te dará una sorpresa muy hermosa-dijo sue yendo hacia su habitación.

Enserio? Que es….sue cual es la sorpresa-dijo Jacob con interés.

Tendrás que esperar Jacob-dijo sue serrando la puerta de su habitación.

Así paso la noche todos se fueron a sus casas mañana era el gran día.

* * *

**eso es todo espero les guste.**

**dejen review**

**gracias y besos.**


	4. ahi que ir por mi familia

Jacob había quedado con seth en ir a buscarlo en la mañana a primera ora para irse a donde se iba a librar la batalla los otros los estarían esperando haya.

Era de mañana y sue preparaba el desayuno, en eso entra seth a la cocina.

Bueno días mama –dijo seth alegremente-y leah ya esta preparada para la batalla.

Buenos días seth, no leah no ira a la batalla yo se lo prohibí-dijo sue

QUE! Y porque, debe defender nuestras tierras como todos-dijo seth alterado.

En eso sonó la puerta y seth fue a abrir

Hola seth –dijo Jacob alegremente- listo para patear traseros.

Por supuesto que si!-dijo seth emocionado.

Jacob entro y paso a la cocina donde estaba sue, poniendo la mesa para tomar desayuno

Bueno no hay tiempo debemos irnos, y leah?-pregunto Jacob al no verla.

Ella esta arriba en su habitación, pero no ira porque,…

Arriba? Estas segura mama, leah no esta arriba yo no la vi en su habitación- dijo seth antes de que sue terminara de hablar.

QUE! Como que no esta arriba, no puede ser –dijo sue saliendo alterada de la cocina y yendo a la habitación de leah.

Subió corriendo la escalera y abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe, y si, leah no estaba.

No…..no….no puede ser donde esta?-dijo sue entrando y buscándola por todos lados-LEAH DONDE ESTAS!-grito sue muy alterada.

Mama tranquilízate, a lo mejor se nos adelanto y se fue antes –dijo seth tratando de calmarlo.

No…no…NO…ustedes no entienden –dijo sue casi llorando

Que ocurre sue porque estas tan preocupada por leah, algo malo le ocurre-dijo Jacob preocupado

No soy yo la que debería decirte esto Jacob pero esto es muy importante, Jacob…leah…esta… ella esta… embarazada- dijo finalmente sue.

Jacob no sabia que pensar ni que decir, estaba en shock, había escuchado bien?, leah estaba embarazada *leah embarazada-bebe-padre-Jacob y leah* Jacob comenzó a procesar.

No… no puede ser….como…cuando….esta embarazada?-dijo Jacob sorprendido.

Si Jacob, si leah esta embarazada y ella no puede luchar pondrá en peligro la vida de su hijo de TU hijo, Jacob debes traerla devuelta a casa-dijo Jacob para que entrara en razón

Si…si...tienes razón tengo que traerla de vuelta-dijo Jacob bajando a tierra.

Seth vamos muévete ahí que ir por mi familia-dijo Jacob que lindo sonaba su familia leah estaba embarazada y iba a tener un bebe un bebe hermoso y estaba muy feliz.

Ah? Si…si ahí que ir por mi sobrino, vamos Jacob-dijo seth muy feliz por la noticia.

Haci que saltaron por la ventana ya que no tenían tiempo, y cambiaron de fase al entrar al bosque.

_Embry, Quil leah esta cerca de ustedes-dijo en el pensamiento Jacob_

_Si esta aquí la batalla ya comenzó vengan rápido son muchos-dijo Embry_

_Embry dile a leah que venga inmediatamente –dijo Jacob._

_Que te ocurre Jacob, yo no iré a ningún lado-dijo leah metiéndose en la conversación_

_Si Jacob que te ocurre leah esta luchando de lo más genial-dijo Quil._

_Tu cállate Quil no te metas, leah ven inmediatamente-dijo Jacob ya enojado_

_No no iré-dijo leah desafiándolo_

_No me obligues a usar mi voz de alpha leah, regresa a casa AHORA-dijo Jacob bastante enojado._

_Que te ocurre porque quieres que regrese si estoy bien aquí-dijo leah enojada._

_Porque debes mantenerte a salvo a ti y a…_

_Y a quien Jacob-pregunto leah_

_A ti y a nuestro hijo leah-dijo finalmente Jacob._

_Leah no lo podía creer, había escuchado bien?, Jacob ya lo sabia, no podía ser posible._

_Que?... no como….tu …tu…ya lo sabes-dijo leah , en ese instante se había detenido sin prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor._

_LEAH! CUIDADO-grito mentalmente Embry._

_Jacob no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba leah tirada en el suelo revolcándose del dolor y fuera de fase y con jane apunto de atacarla de nuevo._

En eso Sam se lanza sobre jane al ver a leah en el suelo y la descuartiza.

Jacob sale del bosque en su forme humana al igual que seth, y todos los otros lobos.

Y corren a donde esta leah, la batalla había terminado y los cullen habían vencido, obviamente con ayuda de otros "amigos" del .

Bella al ver a leah desnuda tirada en el piso corrió y la tapo con su chaqueta.

HAAAAAA!...haaaaaa!-gritaba leah tirada en el suelo y revolcándose

LEAH!...leah…leah- decía Jacob arrodillándose el lado de ella y llorando- amor mío estarás bien, no te preocupes-decía este.

Ahí que llevarla inmediatamente a su casa-dijo el .

No se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo Sam mirando a leah, y con eso todos levantaron juntos a leah (no es que fuera muy pesada para uno solo, es que necesitaban que estuviera recta para que no perjudicara mas sus heridas).

Tranquila leah todo estará bien-decía Paul mirándola.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...HAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchaban horribles gritos de mujer desde dentro de la casa, todos estaban afuera de la casa de los Clearwater, adentro de esta estaba sue y el .

Jacob caminaba de un lado a otro no sabiendo que hacer quería entrar y ver como estaba leah como estaba su hijo, pero no se lo permitían.

Jacob puedes por favor quedarte quieto nos pones mas nerviosos de lo que estamos, tranquilízate todo estará bien-dijo Jared que estaba sentado en un tronco cerca de la puerta.

_Eso espero…eso espero-_dijo Jacob en un susurro-si les llega a pasar algo…yo…yo…no se que haría sin ellos-dijo Jacob cubriéndose el rostro con las dos manos.

Tranquilo amigo, leah y el pequeño Jacob estarán bien-dijo Paul golpeándole la espalda para calmarlo un poco.

En eso se abre la puerta y sale el con sue.

Bueno chicos leah….

Jacob ni siquiera dejo que el doc. Terminara de hablar y paso echo una bala hacia adentro de la casa y a la habitación de leah, todos quedaron en silencio.

Jacob subió la escalera abrió la puerta y ahí estaba leah todo sudada y con una venda cubriendo sus pechos y una manta hasta la cintura.

El camino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, mientras ella lo miraba.

_Jacob…..yo-_decía leah con dificultad.

Shhh…no digas nada, todo esta bien amor, lo único que me importa es que estén a salvo tu y el pequeño Jacob o pequeña leah- dijo el sonriéndole dulcemente.

Leah sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios- _lo lamento….por no haberte dicho antes_, _y también por no hacerte caso-_dijo leah con cierto aire de tristeza.

No te preocupes, lo único que importa es que estén bien y delo otro te castigare otro día- dijo Jacob sonriendo con gracia, al igual que leah.

_Esta bien…..Jacob-dijo ella y Jacob asintió con la cabeza para que prosiguiera- _te amamos.

Yo también los amo-dijo Jacob dándole un profundo beso a leah y con mucho amor.

Fuera de la casa.

Bueno chicos leah esta bien pero su embarazo es muy riesgoso-dijo el Dr. Cullen a todos que lo miraban con atención.

Asi que todos deben ayudar a cuidarla, y no hacerla enfadar-dijo sue mirando a Paul- además tendrá cambios de humor muy drásticos, y eso si que tendrán que soportar- dijo sue entre risas.

Pobre jacob tendrá que soportar los cambios de humor de leah- dijo Jared sonriendo.

Que lindo tendremos un bebe entre nosotros- decía Quil con mucha emoción.

Si Quil sabemos que amas a los bebes y que eres un pedófilo- dijo Embry con gracia.

HEY! Yo no soy ningún pedófilo…_.imbécil-_dijo Quil con el seño fruncido.

Jajajajajajajkajaja- todos reían por el comentario de Embry

Emm… doc…podemos pasar a ver a leah cierto-dijo Paul

Claro –dijo este sonriendo y retirándose.

Todos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la habitación de leah .

Al llegar arriba tocaron la puerta y Jacob les abrió y ahí estaba leah acostada en su cama de la misma forma que la había encontrado jacob.

Leah cariño…Como te sientes-decía sue sentándose al lado de ella y besándole la frente.

Mejor sue gracias-decia esta sonriendo

Nos alegramos de que tu y el pequeño jacob estén bien- decía Embry acercándose.

Gracias Embry- dijo leah sonriente.

Leah porque se te nota tanto el embarazo se supone que no tienes tanto tiempo y ya se te nota bastante- dijo Jared con curiosidad.

Bueno la verdad es que el me dijo que mi embarazo obviamente no era normal por ser un licántropo y dijo que el bebe crecía mas rápido de lo normal –dijo leah.

Leah…-dijo Embry – puedo tocar tu panza para ver si siento algo-dijo Embry avergonzado.

Claro Embry- dijo esta sonriendo.

Embry paso su mano por el esmago de leah pero no pasaba nada, asi que puso su oreja para ver si escuchaba algo.

Hola ai alguien ahí- decía embry con gracia.

Mientras todos reían.

Hola mini Jacob soy tu tío Embry el mas guapo de todos estos lobos malolientes – decía Embry ablándale al estomago de leah.

No le creas mini Jacob yo soy el mas guapo, debes ser igual de inteligente y guapo que tu tío Jared- decía Jared también hablándole a la panza de leah.

Todos se reían de Embry y Jared ya que le hablaban ala panza de leah como si el bebe los fuera a escuchar.

Muy bien chicos ya es ora de que dejemos descansar a leah – dijo sue para que todos bajaran y dejaran que leah descanse.

Si sue tiene razón vamos chicos – dijo sam despidiendoce de leah con un beso en la frente y saliendo de l a habitación.

Muy adiós leah nos vemos mañana cuidate- dijo Embry con cariño.

Si adiós cuidence los dos- dijeron los demás saliendo de la habitación

Adiós amor te veo mañana duerme bien – dijo de ultimo jacob dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Esta bien adiós te amo- dijo leah sonriendo

Yo también – dijo jacob serrando la puerta después de salir.

* * *

**eso es todo espero les guste.**

**dejen review**

**gracias y besos.**


End file.
